The Day After
by JustMe133
Summary: SEQUEL to 'An Interesting Sleepover'. How do Benny and Ethan react to the day after they've messed around? Will feelings be admitted or will they ignore it ever happened? TWOSHOT. Bumped up to 'M' rating for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was thinking, why didn't I ever make a sequel to 'An Interesting Sleepover'?  
So wha-la, here it is!**

**No, I do not own MBaV or it's characters; just a fan who has fun twisting the series in her own way.  
No copyright intended.**

**...**

Benny woke up to see Ethan had turned, his face buried in Benny's chest. Benny felt a small smile tug his lips up, making him place a kiss to Ethan's forehead before wiggling out of his grasp. Once off the couch and getting his morning business taken care of, he headed to the kitchen, not bothering to put clothes on; he hoped that maybe, if things turned out okay for him and Ethan, they wouldn't have to get dressed right away.

Digging through the Morgan fridge, he thought about what happened last night between them; it wasn't everyday that you got jacked off by your best friend of the same gender and made out with them as well.

And then, while Ethan slept, Benny had told him he loved him…

He knew he meant it to. He had always had a deep bond with Ethan, a bond unlike any other; most people had to spend their whole lives waiting for something like what he and Ethan had.

But could he and Ethan be _more_ than friends?

He knew things couldn't go back to normal, not after last night.

At least not for him.

How would Ethan act when he woke up?

Benny shook his head as he began to cook their breakfast; scrambled eggs and sausage links. As these sizzled in the pan, he tried not to think about how much it would hurt him if Ethan acted like nothing happened between them.

He didn't want to imagine what that would be like.

…

Ethan's eyes fluttered open as he inhaled deeply; a delicious scent assaulted his nostrils. Looking around, he wondered why he was on the couch and only in his boxers.

Then the memories hit him.

Him and Benny's hands wrapped around each other, Benny kissing him and jacking them off together…

"Oh God," he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes briefly and burrowing his head into the couch cushions. He wished he could just stay there and forget about what happened, but he knew that would be practically impossible.

Peeking over the edge of the couch, he felt his face heat up as he noticed Benny was still only in his dark blue boxers. Having not been noticed yet, Ethan let his eyes roam over Benny's practically naked form; he took in his sleep mussed hair, broad shoulders and lean back. Biting his lip in nervousness, he figured it was time to get up off the couch and face the music.

Stretching his stiff muscles, he slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Hey," he said softly, making Benny look over his shoulder and smile at him.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. You?"

"Same," he said, turning back to their food. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am. I don't know who gave you permission to rummage through my house and make food though." Benny laughed as he scooped the food onto their plates.

"Better I make food than us starving all day." Ethan chuckled and bit into the food that Benny set down in front of him. "Good?"

"Very. Thanks."

"No prob E." They fell into a silence as they began to eat then, Benny's eyes straying to Ethan every few minutes. Once breakfast was over, Benny decided to make his move. "So…"

"About last night," Ethan said, cutting Benny off, "I don't know what really transpired between us, but… I think I liked it."

"I did too," Benny said, blushing a bit. "I didn't know that I could… enjoy it so much with another guy."

"Same here… But it was awkward too."

"I guess…"

"I don't know if it should happen again," Ethan said softly, not meeting Benny's eyes. "I don't want anything else to change between us."

"But E-"

"No Benny. I think… even if we enjoyed it and wanted to do it again, we shouldn't."

"Why the hell not?" Ethan shook his head and took a deep breath. "Give me an answer dammit!" Benny was getting pissed now. Ethan met his eyes and Benny felt his anger disappate at the look in the dark brown orbs.

"I can't handle losing you. If, whatever this is between us, ends badly, I wouldn't be able to handle it. God, I sound like a girl."

"E-"

"I just… I can't. I'm sorry Benny, about all of this."

"Ethan…" Ethan shook his head and got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Benny watched him go and sighed before lying his head on the table.

"But I love you…" he whispered to himself miserably. With a reluctant sigh, he got up and put their plates in the sink. As he heard the shower water run, he perked up a bit.

Since Ethan wouldn't listen to him… maybe he could _show_ him how he felt about what happened between them.

Moving as silently as he could up the stairs, he stopped outside the bathroom door, listening to the water run. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he quickly opened the door, making sure to not make any noise. Slipping off his boxers, he moved to the curtain, quickly stepping in and staring at the naked Ethan in front of him.

"Benny get out of my shower," Ethan said, not even turning around. Benny chuckled and pulled Ethan's naked form against him. "Benny-"

"No Ethan. I wanted you to listen to what I have to say. I love you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I love you. I want to be with you. I don't think anything is going to change between us if we give this a shot. Please, Ethan, I _need_ you. I can't go back to just being best friends after last night, and I know you can't either!"

"Benny it'd be too complicated."

"No it wouldn't!" he exclaimed, turning Ethan to face him. Taking a shaky breath, he pressed his lips to Ethan's in a hungry kiss. Ethan tried to ignore it and pull away, but Benny's arms were tight around him. Ethan wanted to resist but finally gave in, his body mending with Benny's perfectly. As their lips moved in sync together, Benny brought a hand down to grasp Ethan's full length. Ethan's breath stuttered a bit as Benny pumped him in a slow, antangonizingly slow rhythm. Finally pulling his lips from Benny's, Ethan's head fell back a bit, his breathing getting shallow. Benny pressed his lips to Ethan's neck, biting down gently on his pulse point.

"Jeez Benny, you're gonna kill me."

"No, I love you too much to do that," he chuckled against the cool skin, making Ethan moan again. "I just want you to see how much I want this; want _you_." The water was long forgotten behind them as Benny leaned them against the opposite wall, his hand still working Ethan's length.

"Benny," Ethan panted, licking his lips as he began to tremble. "I'm… I'm close."

"Really?" Benny mumbled against his neck, biting down gently again. "How close?"

"Really close."

"Good." Ethan whimpered as Benny let go of him before standing Ethan up. "You better be ready for this," he whispered in Ethan's ear before trailing his fingers down his stomach, his body following his movements. Once he was on his knees, Ethan looked down at him.

"Benny what are you-OH MY GOD," he moaned as Benny wrapped his lips around him. "God Benny." He heard a chuckle reverabate around him, making his eyes close in ectcasy. As Benny worked his mouth up and down Ethan, his tongue swirling around him, Ethan let out a guttural moan before he shook; if it wasn't for Benny's hands on his legs, he knew he would've collapsed right there from the pleasure he felt coursing through his veins. Benny chuckled as he milked him dry before standing up and grinning at Ethan.

"How was that?"

"Benny… wow," he said in a breathless tone, his face flushed. Benny chuckled and ran a hand through Ethan's wet hair.

"I'll let you enjoy your shower now," he said playfully, making to get out. Ethan grabbed his arm though and gave him a wide-eyed stare. "What?"

"I wanna return the favor."

"No E you don't have to- Ooooh," he moaned as Ethan knelt and wrapped his lips around Benny's length. "Wow." Benny's hips jerked forward, pushing himself farther down Ethan's throat. Ethan moaned, making him jerk again. "Ethan…" Ethan moaned again as Benny jerked in his mouth one final time as a shiver shook his lanky form. Ethan smiled as he swallowed everything Benny gave him before standing up. "Damn." Ethan chuckled as Benny wrapped an arm around him.

"It wasn't bad?"

"Not at all."

"Good," Ethan breathed out, his body relaxing a bit. "We should turn the water off. I think… I think I wanna lay down."

"Can I join?"

"Hell yeah." Stumbling out of the shower, the two didn't even bother drying off or getting dressed as they entered Ethan's room, locked at the lips. As they hit the bed, Benny pulled away to grin at Ethan.

"I love you."

"I'm not sure about _love_, but I care about you."

"Eh, I'll take what I can get.

…

**So, I think I might just leave this as a oneshot, unless you guys want to see some BETHAN sex? Cuz I could probably do some if ya'll really wanted it...**

**The choice is yours!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Bethan~**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know it's been like roughly two weeks since I updated, but here I am with a new chapter! Yay!**

**This chapter was GREATLY requested, so here it is! I hope it pleases all you fangirls/fanboys out there!**

******Updated: 11/23/2013**

…

Ethan's back hit the bed, Benny landing on top of him.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Ethan murmured as Benny kissed along his neck, biting softly every few minutes.

"And why is that?" he asked, glancing at Ethan from up under his eyelashes, green eyes clouded with lust.

"Well multiple reasons. 1, we're _young_-"

"We're almost 17 E."

"2," Ethan continued, as if he hadn't heard Benny, "We're _guys_-"

"Guys do it together too."

"3, this is all happening really _fast_-"

"Well we've been practically dating our whole lives. Sex is the next _logical_ step if you really take the time to think about it."

"4, I don't know if I _love_ you-"

"I think you do. You're just over-analyzing it like you always do. Your brain works way too hard sometimes E." Ethan met Benny's eyes then and shook his head. "What?"

"You really want to do this?"

"_Yes_. And _only_ with you I might add. There's no one else I could ever see myself wanting in this way. _Ever_."

"Really?"

"_Yes_. I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you." Benny leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Ethan's lips; Ethan was surprised when the sweet motion sent him into a vision though. Stilling under Benny, he only caught bits and pieces of what could only be described as their future.

_**~Vision~**_

…_**their bodies tangled in bed sheets, hands gripping each other as they moved as one…  
…they were then cuddled up together in Ethan's bed, hands interlocked and legs twisted…  
…they were holding hands as they walked through the school, ignoring the muttering around them…  
…the principal was telling them about how people were complaining about their relationship…  
…loud voices arguing as sparks flew around the room before one crashed into the other…  
…graduation was upon them, and Benny grabbed Ethan, proudly kissing him in front of everyone…  
…together they opened the door to their new apartment, boxes in hand…  
…Benny on one knee, a small box in his hands, a silver band sparkling in the light…  
…silver rings sliding onto their fingers before they leaned forward and kissed softly…  
…they were in a hospital, a bundle of pink blankets in their arms as bright green eyes stared at them…**_

_**~End~**_

Ethan was shaken out of his vision early by Benny's voice.

"E? Ethan!" Ethan shook his head as his vision cleared; he saw Benny staring at him, worry creasing his face. "You okay?" Ethan was silent as the realization of what he just saw hit him like a ton of bricks.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" he screamed, pushing Benny away from him. He scooted up against the pillows, eyes wide.

"What? E what did you see?" Ethan shook his head, the images he had just witnessed still fresh in his mind. "Ethan talk to me." Ethan couldn't talk though; he was too busy thinking.

His visions were never wrong; he knew, if this happened between them, and it surely _would_, that they would be together.

Forever.

They would have a life… a _daughter_…

"E, you look like you're about to have a panic attack. Talk to me." Ethan shook his head but finally looked at Benny. "What did you see?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"_Us._ If we do this… we… Benny I saw _it_."

"Saw what? E you're not making any sense."

"We… We begin dating," Ethan said softly, eyes going distant as he remembered what he saw, "We get in trouble at school for it… We fight… we stay together though. Then we… graduate, move in together… you propose. We get married. We adopt a little girl… we have a family Benny. We have a _life_. And that all happens because of this one moment."

"Wow," Benny said, giving Ethan a big grin. "Well, I don't know about you, but that sounds like a pretty good life to me." Ethan looked at Benny, a grin stretching across his face too. "And hey, you realize you love me right?"

"I don't yet."

"You will," Benny said, kissing Ethan and before pulling away to whisper, "let me show you how much you will." Ethan chuckled and let Benny pull him down into his embrace.

…

"You ready?" Benny panted, his skin hot and glistening with sweat in the dim light of the room. Ethan gave a jerky nod and then tensed as he felt pressure against him; then, he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He hissed in pain as his eyes scrunched closed. "I'm sorry," Benny murmured, only receiving an aggravated glare in return. He stifled his laughter and kissed Ethan softly. "You know it'll get better." Ethan shook his head and Benny pulled out a bit before pushing back in.

Ethan's back arched off the bed with this movement, his hands clenching at the sheets below him. Benny grinned at this reaction and pushed as deep as he could go, making Ethan let out a low guttural moan. What he wasn't expecting was Ethan's eyes to flash open before he leant up and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Benny's pulse point; Benny's eyes rolled back at the gesture, giving Ethan the perfect opportunity to make his move. With one swift movement, he bit down, hard, making Benny jerk his hips deeper into Ethan. Both groaned at this movement before Benny captured Ethan's lips with his own.

When Ethan parted his lips to let out another moan, Benny decided it was time for payback; forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, the muscles began to wrestle for dominance as Benny sped up his already frantic movements; snaking a hand down Ethan's stomach, he wrapped his long fingers around his bobbing appendage.

Their lips disconnected with a _'pop'_ as Ethan's head fell back and his face contorted with pleasure. Benny let out a low chuckle before latching onto the pale neck that was bared before him. Biting and sucking the pale skin, he pulled away with a satisfied smile at the dark bruise that was already beginning to form.

"Benny," Ethan muttered, their eyes connecting; they needed no words now. Ethan wrapped his fingers in Benny's hair, tugging the taller down to connect their lips in a much needed kiss. He pulled hard on the hair, making Benny let out a pleased moan, giving Ethan dominance over the kiss. The two moved together, frantic for the release they could feel building up between them.

"God Ethan," Benny moaned as he felt him tighten around his aching self; Ethan's eyes closed as his body betrayed him, shifting and stuttering as he released all over their stomachs and Benny's hand. Benny groaned and closed his own eyes as his movements stilled as he emptied everything he had into Ethan, who was panting for breath beneath him. Opening his eyes, he met pleased brown ones and a gently smirk.

"Get off of me. You're heavy." Benny let out a weak chuckle and gave Ethan a soft lingering kiss before he pulled out and rolled off of the slighter boy. Ethan snuggled against Benny as they caught their breath.

"So," Benny said, running a hand lazily up and down Ethan's back, "that was _definitely_ better than last night."

"Oh yeah," Ethan agreed, eyes drooping closed.

"E?"

"Yeah?"

"You love me yet?"

"Mhm," Ethan muttered, already on the verge of sleep.

"E?"

"Hmm."

"You're gonna marry me someday right?"

"Mm." Benny laughed as he watched Ethan drift off into sleep. Kissing his forehead, he laid down and closed his own eyes.

He had to be well rested; they still had a little bit of time before Ethan's parents got home.

…

**And thus, the end of 'The Day After' has come.**

**I hope ya'll liked this cute little two-shot!**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll at my next story.**

**~Bethan~**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
